Destined for Each Other
by Aqua Diamond 55
Summary: Draco thought he was just a normal wizard. Boy he thought wrong. Two weeks after he was attacked by two creatures, his veela heritage as come in and is making his life hell! Hermione was doing very fine but even since that night in the Forbidden Forest, her life was been turned upside down. Seventh Year. AU


Destined for Each Other

A/N-Here is a new Harry Potter story with the pairings of Draco and Hermione along with major and minor side pairs. I got this idea from reading too many Veela's stories. So here it is and enjoy the story. Bye

Not Compliable to Harry Potter books or movies from numbers six and seven. Dumbledore is still alive; Draco doesn't have the dark mark yet. Voldemort is still alive. The Malfoy's are much different than what the books and movies have them.

Disclaimer: I don't 'own Harry Potter, only this plot line that has been use hundreds of times, but I do promise you that it will be different.

Summary: Draco thought he was just a normal wizard. Boy he thought wrong. Two weeks after he was attacked by two creatures, his veela heritage as come in and is making his life hell! Hermione was doing very fine but even since that night in the Forbidden Forest, her life was been turned upside down. Seventh Year. AU

Chapter One: I'M A WHAT!

"I'm a what?" Draco Malfoy hollered at his father.

Lucius Malfoy sat in front of his only son, and sighed. His face and looks looked older than he was already. He knew this talk was going downhill, but he had to get Draco to understand what had happened.

'Draco, you are a veela, now since the attacks on you two weeks ago at school and after you attacked…. The veela's gene within you has wakened with the vampire and werewolf qualities." Mr. Malfoy said.

Draco flinches at the attacks; he was still within the hospital wing from them. His mind went back to that night. Draco didn't say anything about the attacks on someone else. He was remembering that night, when he was attack.

_**Flash back **_

_**Draco Pov **_

_**He grumbled to himself about coming into the forbidden forest with Granger and Professor Snape to gather herbs for potions supplies. He had to get clovers, lilac berries and many more on the list that Professor Snape gave him, while Professor Snape was getting the more dangerous items. Granger was getting other items for Potions. **_

_**Draco was on his way back, when he felt someone watching him. He turned to see nothing there. He pulled out his wand and turned to see a shadow racing at him fast.**_

"_**Stupefy**__**!" The figure moved out of the way and still charged towards Draco. Draco shouted spell after spell as he ran away from the figure, cursing within his mind about Snape. Slowly he felt himself being knocked out. **_

_**He looked up to see the figure; werewolf. His eyes widen in fear as he struggled against the werewolf. Draco stopped when the werewolf growled lowly at him as his fangs were right at his face. **_

_**Draco summoned his wand and pointed at the werewolf as he shouted, "**__**Stupefy" The werewolf flew off of Draco as he stumbled to his feet and took off again. **_

_**His breathing was hard, and his face was covered in sweat when he heard the howl behind him again. He glanced back to see the werewolf chasing after him again and Draco soon found himself bumping into someone. **_

_**His eyes widened to see a sickly pale fingers wrapping around his neck, his eyes looked into the pale face and glowing red eyes. **_

"_**Wizard….I haven't had wizards blood in a long time. " He messaged out. His fangs glistened when the moonlight hit them. The vampire moved closer to Draco`s neck. **_

_**Draco screamed loudly as the werewolf jumps on both of them. Both creatures bite into each side of his neck. Slowly he black out but not without Hearing a female`s screaming. **_

_**Hermione Pov **_

_**Hermione started to walk back after getting the few items that Professor Snape wanted her to get, since she was head girl. It was her choice to help gather ingredients of potion class. Hermione walked away from the bag and her wand within her hands. To Hermione to would be foolish and crazy not to have your wand within your hands while walking in the Forbidden Forest. **_

_**``Aaah! Hermione jumped into the scream. **__**"That sounds like Malfoy!" **__**Hermione raced towards the scream as she heard a second one. Her feet trip over roots, Hermione crash onto the hard surface of the ground. She got up and sprinted forwards again, not realizing that her knees and pales were bloody by the fall. **_

_**She burst from the trees to see a werewolf on top of two others. Her eyes widen to see Malfoy in the middle with blood gushing out for his neck. Hermione bit back her own scream. She pointed her wand at the werewolf and shout"**__** Stupefy!" It hit the wolf as it flew back and hit the tree. **_

_**Hermione didn't stop there, she shouted out," Ascendio! Infecto Telum! Bombarda!" she propelled the wolf into other trees, and then shot arrows of fire at him. Then blast trees around him to hold him down. **_

"_**Beautiful…" a voice whispered. Hermione looked behind her to see Malfoy on the ground and her eyes widen. **_

"_**Vampire!" Hermione screamed as her wand was ripping out of her hand. The vampire grabbed Hermione as he sniffed her neck. "Honey nut smell. Delicious." **_

_**Hermione whimpered was his tongue taste her neck, her heart beep faster as she struggled against him. He grabbed her hand and look at the small cuts and brought it to his lips, his tongue went out and tasted Hermione's blood. **_

_**Her eyes widen at this and shivered by his ice cold tongue running around her palm, she felt him letting go of her hand and grabbing the second hand licking her blood again. **_

"_**You blood is delicious and enchanting. My own blood wants more." He alleged softly into Hermione's ear. **_

"_**Lumos Solem!" Hermione cried out just as she felt his fangs pinching her neck. She fell to the ground hard as her wrist snap. Hermione screamed in her own pain as she brought her wrist to her chest. She looked up to see the vampire hissing in pain as her spell lit him up. **_

_**She moved back away from him. When the lit stop, his body stepped closer to Hermione. His face and body was burnt by was slowly healing. Hermione whimpered in pain as she rolled away from the vampire when he jumped at her. **_

_**Hermione rolled as she stopped… her hand went onto the ground and felt around. She looked up and her eyes widen in more fear, the wolf was howling into the air. He would be getting out soon. **_

"_**Ooof." Hermione said as she hit the ground hard, her one hand was held to the ground hard. The bush was hard against it as the vampire glared at her. **_

_**Hermione gulped some air into her mouth as she struggled against him as she kicked her feet at his back. Her eyes winched at the pain her feet now had. **_

"_**Stupid." Hermione thought to herself. " Vampires have super strength."**__** Hermione looked at him as his face leaned down more, the burn he had was almost gone. **_

_**Hermione closed her eyes and wanted to anywhere but here. "Foolish girl. I commend you on trying." He told her, his tongue raced against her cheek licking her tears away. **_

"_**Mr. Malfoy! Miss. Granger!" Hermione heard, her eyes widen at this and was going to scream to Snape, when the vampire covered her mouth with his lips. Hermione gasped at this and struggled again. **_

"_**Mr. Malfoy! Miss. Granger!" His voice was coming closer now. Hermione jerked her head away and screamed" PROFESSOR SNAPE!" the vampire slap her cheek, as his mouth went to her neck. **_

"_**Immobulus!" Hermione screamed out, the vampire frozen on her, as she gasps in pain at his weight. The werewolf was out, she whimpered in fear as it charged at her, with the intention to kill her.**_

_**He grabbed the vampire at it jump at Hermione. Finally she was free from the gasp of the vampire but was in more trouble. She hurdled away from the wolf as she came across her wand. **_

"_**Mr. Malfoy! Miss. Granger!" Snape voice was much closer. **_

"_**Professor Snape!" Hermione yelled loudly. The werewolf jumps at her as she dodged away from him. Hermione back up and tripped over someone, she fell onto her back and moaned in pain. She glanced to see the werewolf was calmly walking towards her with blood dripping from his month. **_

_**Hermione panic as she shouted out again. **__**"**__** Stupefy!" It hit the wolf as it flew back and hit the tree. **_

_**Hermione didn't stop there, she shouted out," Ascendio! Infecto Telum! Bombarda Maxium!" she propelled the wolf into other trees, and then shot arrows of fire at him. Then blast trees around him to hold him down. The werewolf didn't get trap this time, he charged at Hermione again as he jumped into the air. **_

_**Hermione screamed as it landed on her knocking Hermione onto the ground with it on top of her. It growled at her savagely. Hermione whimpered in pain and in fear. The werewolf sniffed her neck then went down to her chest. It growled again, this time he looked at Hermione. His clawed paw ripped into her shirt covering her chest. **_

_**Hermione cried out as her hand went to cover herself. "Sectumsempra!" Hermione heard Professor's voice ringing out. The werewolf growled as his eyes went to the one that hit him. **_

_**Hermione looked to see Snape throwing curse at curse at the werewolf. Someone groaned in pain, Hermione looked to the side to see Malfoy waking up, she crawled over to him. **_

"_**Malfoy!" Hermione whispered at him. His eyes flickered open as Hermione looked behind her. The werewolf was chasing after Professor Snape. **_

_**Her eyes turned back to Malfoy. "Granger…" **_

"_**Yes, Malfoy." Hermione gently stated to him. She could tell both sides of his neck had stopped bleeding and were healing. "Malfoy…did they… bit you…?" Hermione asked tentatively. Even that Hermione could see both had bitten him, she wanted to make sure. **_

_**Draco Pov **_

"_**Malfoy!" He could hear someone calling him. He groaned in pain as his slate grey eyes opened to focus on Granger, who looked terrible and frighten. His heart urged him to do something. **_

"_**Granger …" He uttered drained of energy. **_

"_**Yes, Malfoy." He heard her stating to him. "Malfoy…did they… bit you…?" Hermione asked tentatively. **_

_**His eyes narrowed at first then got bigger, he nodded his head. **_

_**Hermione Pov **_

"_**Oh no!" Hermione whimpered out. Her eyes glanced back but no Snape yet. She could hear the growls of the werewolf in the distance. **_

_**She shivered and looked back at Malfoy. "Malfoy…we need to get back to the castle." Hermione stated in a hurry. "Can you stand?" **_

_**Malfoy glared at her, but moved his body into the sitting position as he was breathing hard. His face snapped at Hermione was he could smell her blood. **_

_**Hermione gasp at this and shifted back slowly, she knew that being a new werewolf and a vampire, and Hermione would be more defensiveness if he attacked her. **_

_**Draco Pov **_

_**Draco glared at Granger as soon as she asked if he could stand like he was a baby that didn't know. He moved his body into the sitting position. **_

"_**Damn… that hard… what is the delicious smell." He thought. **__** He turned to Granger, and sniff again. That delicious smell was coming from her. He could tell she moved away from him.**_

_**His mind went into Care of Magical Creatures book and remembers the creatures about Vampires and Werewolves. **_

"_**Fuck…." Draco rumoured within his mind. **__** The two force's within his mind were trying to get him attacked Granger. Slowly his human mind was controlled by each side. **_

_**Hermione Pov **_

_**Hermione looked around as she hoped Professor Snape would come soon. She looked back at Malfoy and gasp to see he was right in front of her. He pushed her down, Hermione screamed in fear as her held both wrist within one hand. **_

_**Her tears came down fast as Malfoy grip was hurting her broken wrist and another wrist. She struggled away, but stopped when Malfoy laid his body on hers, stopping her from moving. **_

"_**Malfoy…let me go.." Hermione whispered out, her face showed much fear as she felt his other hand moving to her face. **_

"_**Mine…" He uttered. Hermione's eyes expanded at his words, but before she could say anything. His lips went onto hers. **_

" _**Stupefy!" Hermione heard Snape's calling out again. **_

Draco groaned in pain as his slate grey eyes opened to look around him. He could only see white curtains and ceilings that were brown. He glanced to see right to see his mother reading Hogwarts, History.

"Mother…" his raspy voice called.

Narcissa looked up and jumped." Draco…" she gave him a swift hug and a kiss, Draco was confused at this, normally his mother as stiff and wasn't really giving out affections like what she bestowed on him now. She looked at the side and took the vial. "Drink this."

Draco drinks the potion and slowly fell back asleep.

********************Hours later*******************

Draco woke up again and glances to see both parents sitting down and talking.

"Mother, Father." He called out.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled at Draco. "Son, are you okay?"

"I feel like I have been hit by Granger's mane of hair with steelo curse on it." He replied.

Lucius looked at Narcissa to see she was nodding for him to tell Draco.

"Draco…son. Your mother and I need to talk to you about something," Lucius uttered, his silver grey eyes looked sad at his son." Draco, there is something that your mother and I have not told you. It was not because we mistrusted you or lacked faith in you; we thought that if the information got out to the wrong sort by accident, it would have spelled great danger for our family. Since the Dark Lord is still out and alive."

"Father, tell me." Draco stated.

"Truth is, Draco, your mother and I both have Veela ancestry. The attack was fatal for you if it wasn't for someone that saved you because of the person, although you were gravely injury. Thank Merlin you did not succumb," Lucius stated full of emotion. "Your mother is half veela and I'm quarter veela. You are more of a veela then pureblood."

Draco's eyes widen at this and uttered," But…" Draco knew about veela in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Draco, sweetheart. What do you know about our roles with Voldemort?" Narcissa asked, her blue grey eyes looked at her son.

"I know that you are within the inner circle and one of his best wizard and witch against Potter." Draco said as his slate grey eyes looked at his father and then his mother.

Lucius grim at his sons words but nodded his head in correction of it, even Narcissa nodded her head too in agreement.

"Do you know why we joined the Death Eaters and Voldemort?" Lucius asked, his wand waved around the bed and made a barrier that made people think they are just talking about other things.

"You both joined to get rid of Mudbloods and any other thing that wasn't purebloods." Draco admitted.

"Draco, I joined to keep your mother safe and you safe. However Voldemort's vision blinded myself to his side about making sure that Muggles and Muggleborns were staying within their world and not coming into your world." Lucius muttered.

Draco's eyes widen at this and sputtered out," What?" But looked at his mother for her answer.

"I joined to….Draco, I was best friends with Lily Evans. Harry's mother back when I first came to Hogwarts. I joined to protect my best friend from Voldemort, however Voldemort knew about my friendship with her and didn't gave me anything, no messages or anything to protect her with." Narcissa told him.

"Potter's Mother!" Draco hollered as his slated grey eyes narrowed at them.

"Draco!" Narcissa commanded him to stop. Draco looked at his mother and nodded her to go on.

"Son, Your mother and I are also spies undercover for Dumbledore, both of us are in the order of the phoenix. The life you see us living is a lie." He told Draco. "Draco… you mustn't tell anyone about this, it would bring danger to us, to you and your mate…."

Draco gasped and yelled out," MATE?!"

"Yes, Draco you have a mate…" Narcissa stated with a blush on her face.

"Draco, what can you remembers that night?" Lucius asked.

Draco launched into his memory abut that night." Then I knew I was bitten by both creatures, father you said I'm a veela with the vampire and werewolf qualities. What did you mean?"

"Well, Draco… with all three qualities means you are more powerful than a normal wizard. However you won't turn into a vampire that sucks blood from others, or turn into a werewolf? I think." Lucius uttered.

" You will have more of an appetite to meats, like beef or pork then chicken and turkey. You would also need to take some blood potions that Severus will be making you," Lucius commented." You will have super strength, super-fast. You sense's will be improved and all."

"However, you are the first of this…." Narcissa stated as her hand waved to Draco." So we, you or anyone can say what you would do or wouldn't do."

"Mother….? I remember attacking Granger…what did I do to her?" Draco asked, inside he was fearing the worst, his face showed no emotions.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other. "You were stunned by Severus before you could hurt her." Narcissa told her son. Her blue grey eyes held more secrets as Draco looked at his father to see the

Draco looked faithful on that news but…."Mother, Father I remember before I grabbed her that she smelled delicious." Draco stated appalled.

Soon that delicious scent came back, his eyes turned into slits, as his slated grey eyes turned to very dark grey that glowed. His body was ready to pounce.

"Okay, Miss. Granger. You can go now." Madam Pomfrey announced to the young witch. She opened the curtains.

Hermione was sitting on her own bed in the head tower. Hermione remember the night well, as no one was even allowed near the Forbidden Forest as the Aurors, and Professors had made safer it was a little safer to the students.

Since Snape saved her from the werewolf, she was grateful that she wasn't that hurt. It could have been much worse for her. Lucky for her, Madam Pomfrey had treated for lacerations and bumps to her back or head. Her waist was healed but was placed into a herbal cast to make sure the swelling and soreness would not be too much for her.

Hermione looked back at her wrist that was still within her cast; her friends signed it or drew pictures. While Hermione's mind went back after when Malfoy was stunned, her hand went to her neck that was wrapped around with a choker.

The choker itself was black and had green and red gems around it. The front of it had a small vial of something to be used only in emergencies. Hermione still didn't understand what happened or why she had it.

_**Malfoy fell onto top of her stunned. Hermione looked up to see Snape breathing hard as he swiftly got to them. **_

"_**Miss. Granger, are you okay?" he asked as he got to her side. **_

_**Hermione looked at him and shook her head." Malfoy was bitten by a vampire and a werewolf." **_

_**Snape nodded his head and looked at his godson. "Petrificus Totalus" Snape said as he made sure that Draco wouldn't try anything to Miss. Granger. He walked into that scene with him on top of her; Draco looked like he wanted to mate with her or something. **_

"_**Levitation." Snape uttered as he had Draco floating off of Miss. Granger. He held out his hand to her as he helps her up. He could still tell that she was upset about this. **_

_**Snape was probably wondering how she survived. Heck Hermione did what she could; if it wasn't for Snape… she stuttered at the thoughts what Malfoy would have done to her. **_

"_**Hurry up, Miss. Granger, the werewolf will be out of the vines that trapped him soon." Professor Snape called back. **_

_**Hermione picked up her pace as she continued to look behind her from time to time. Each time, she heard the werewolf howls. She jumped and raced in front of Professor Snape. Slowly they came across Hagrid sitting at his hut with his crossbow. **_

"_**ERMIONE!" Hagrid called out as his large body raced towards them. Hermione smiled at a friendly face, but noticed his eyes widen and was shouting out. **_

_**Hermione heard the growls as she looked behind her. She screamed as she whipped out her wand but was soon on the ground with the werewolf on top of her. His wet nose and tongue licked her face while his body pinned her to the ground.**_

_**Hermione could hear Professor Snape yelling at Hagrid to get help but after that she could only hear the sounds of the werewolf. **_

_**Whatever happened next, the next thing Hermione knew she was within Malfoy's arms as he growled at the werewolf. His hands were wrapped around her waist gently, while her hands were on his chest. She could feel his breathing, the growls that he made. **_

_**Slowly she looked up at his face to see he was looking down at her. "Malfoy?" **_

"_**Mine." His voice whispered to Hermione. She stiffened again as Hermione could see small fangs coming out. Her eyes widen and screamed out," Malfoy, please don't!" **_

_**Soon her neck was turned to the side as her frozen in fear, her honey nut eyes extended as Malfoy brought his mouth to her neck. **_

_**Hermione soon screamed in pain, her neck was burning as she struggled to get away from Malfoy, her tears splash against her cheeks while they went down and hit Malfoy's covered arms. **_

"_**Incarcerous!" Hermione heard someone yelling at Malfoy. Slowly her body fell to the ground as her eyes went to Malfoy. Once again, Hermione honey nut eyes increase in size and muttered out," Malfoy's a veela?" **_

_**Her world crash down as she fainted, the next thing Hermione knew was that she was waking up in the hospital wing with a curtain around her bed with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall talking near her. **_

A/N- Okay, I'm leaving this chapter here now. Until next time. Bye


End file.
